Immense consumer demand for electronic devices of every variety has been driven in part by low cost manufacturing and ever increasing device functionality. Today, it is not unusual for a person to own multiple cell phones, portable gaming devices, music players, tablet computers, or GPS devices, and other devices. One common feature of these devices is that they depend heavily and sometimes exclusively on a rechargeable power source, such as a rechargeable battery. Improvements in battery charging will continue to make such devices attractive options for the consumer.